Rushe
(Forward) |element = Earth |seiyuu = Kugimiya Rie |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! |debut_anime = Episode 103}} Rushe (ルシェ) is a young girl who appears in the Inazuma Eleven series. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *''"A girl who managed to overcome her blindness thanks to Kageyama's help. She adores Kageyama and looks forward to meeting with him again."'' Appearance She has fair skin, short, blond hair and green eyes. She's usually seen wearing a cream-colored sweater, a gray jacket and an orange skirt. She is only seen once without a jacket during episode 106 when she was playing with Luca. Personality She appears to be quite friendly and positive, showing great strength in how she deals with her blindness. She is also very kind and innocent. She is close to Fideo Ardena in the game, but in the anime she isn't. She is shown to be happy for what Kageyama Reiji did for her since because of Kageyama, she was cured of her blindness. Plot Game Rushe first appears at the very start of Spark, meeting Fideo on a bridge and calling him onii-chan, which means big brother. She appears again when Orpheus is leaving for Liocott Island to say good-bye to Fideo. During the Orpheus vs. Inazuma Japan match she arrives at the stadium, wearing bandages on her eyes, along with Hide Nakata who removes them to reveal that she can now see, thanks to an operation Mister K paid for. In the true ending of the game, she is seen first with Fideo and Orpheus meeting for a match against Demonio and Team K and then always with Fideo at the Inazuma Japan's lodging house, where she seems to develop a liking to Fudou Akio. Anime Rushe first appears in episode 103, where she reaches the stadium of the Orpheus vs. Inazuma Japan match with Hide Nakata and Luca. In Episode 106 she is seen cheering by the Orpheus along with Luca. After the game she's seem worried when Mr. K is arrested, although she doesn't have knowledge about this. The next day, she receives a wooden music box that Kageyama sent to her along with a letter, where he asks her if she saw all that is the wisdom of football. Neither in the game or anime it is revealed to Rushe that Kageyama died. Game appearance Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Rushe, the following requirements are needed: *'Kizuna Coin': *'Photo': Red Flower Painting (赤い花の絵画, Taken at the 1st floor in Shindou's mansion) *'Photo': Luxury Grand Piano (超高級グランドピアノ, Taken at the 2nd floor in Shindou's mansion) *'Photo': Hula-Hoop (フラフープ, Taken at the 4th building in home area) *'Photo': Yellow Elephant (黄色いゾウ, Taken at the 4th building in home area) After this, she can be scouted. Stats ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' At lvl. 99 *'GP': 103 *'TP': 156 *'Kick': 144 *'Dribbling': 102 *'Block': 126 *'Catch': 94 *'Technique': 100 *'Speed': 131 *'Stamina': 107 *'Lucky': 109 *'Freedom': 200 Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Okosama Eleven' *'Yama no Eiyuu Tachi' Gallery Rushelaugh.png|Rushe without her jacket. Rushe.jpg|Rushe after opening her bandages. Rushe with bandages.jpg|Rushe with her bandages. Nakata Rushe Luca.png|Rushe with Nakata and Luca. Fideo visiting rushe.png|Fideo visiting Rushe in the Inazuma Eleven 3 game. Rushe official line art.png|Rushe's official line art. Trivia *In the game, she addresses Fideo as Nii-chan in terms of respect towards Fideo. It could be that she and Fideo are very close. Category:Original series characters